ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Conor Willis
Connor Willis is a MySpace exclusive e-fed wrestler. In the Beginning... Willis started his e-fedding career in a small fed called Triple Crown Wrestling. Having not really known what e-fedding was or what it involved, Connor watched and learned. After a couple months of fedding, Connor received an unexpected push, which resulted in Connors' first championship. Soon after, he received invitations to all kinds of feds, including UWA and EGW. And here we go Following an invite into UWA, Connor left the fed, sighting creative differences and lack of time. The exile would be a short one, as Connor would return a month later. The reason for the return has been rumored to be the closure of Triple Crown, although, to this date, that has yet to be confirmed. The move to return to UWA would prove most beneficial. As Connor received the biggest push of his career. While fedding for UWA and EGW, Connor also operated in unknown feds such as ACW and EFW, although the former was only due to a worked rivalry between the two feds. It was during his time in the small time feds that he started showing the full depth of his fedding ability. Pride before the Fall After leaving the small time feds due to time constraints, Connor continued fedding in EGW and UWA exclusively. That was, until he was offered a place in the "Mecca Of MySpace feds" NWA. Connor entered NWA pretty much unknown. That would soon change, as Connor and Michael Riser were teamed up by NWA Owner Lenny. However, as Michael was pushed, Connor felt left behind and as such, began seeing NWA as a place of politics instead of promos. This ideology remains with Willis and is the roots of a real-life feud with Lenny. Connor did return to NWA, but it never worked out. The Fall From Grace Having been pushed by UWA Owner Ian, Connor stayed with UWA. However, Connors' time in UWA was coming to a close as the company struggled. With practically no e-feds Connor felt comfortable in, Connor remained in struggling fed in EGW and planned to end his fed career in 2007. However, the fall from grace was soon halted. Like A Phoenix Rises From The Ashes... With no fed to call his own and a talented writing mind going to waste, head of GRW Daniel Powters, well known as Zandrous, offered Connor a place in GRW. Having screwed up in GRW before, Connor buckled down and focused his mind to something he was gifted with. A stint in the short lived developmental fed DCW, Connor return to GRW. He originally tagged with occasional e-fed tag partner Rickson Sorn. However, Rickson soon left GRW for unknown reasons. Connor was shortly reunited with The Legion before GRW temporarily ceased operations. When GRW resumed, Connor added more depth to his e-fedding skills by creating a new character, Johnny Vaine. The pairing worked extremely well as a team. However, Vaine has not received as much attention due to the recent singles push of Connor. Finishing Moves Hollywood Driver-Belly To Back Lift into A Tombstone Piledriver Damage Reflex- Springboard Enzuiguri Death From Above- Corkscrew Shooting Star Elbow Drop Behind The Scenes Besides being an active e-fedder, Connor has also turned his attention to working behind the scenes of the feds. His first shot at this was writing for EGW. The reception was positive, so Connor has decided to continue writing while being an active e-fedder. Recently, it was announced that Willis had applied to write for GRW, however it was not known whether Daniel had accepted the offer. It has become known that Daniel accepted Connors' offer and has made him a writer for GRW. Influences Connor has always acknowledged the fact that his character uses mainstream and well known independent wrestlers. He is known for using CM Punk for the basis of his character, as well as using Bryan Danielson, Samoa Joe, MVP, Randy Orton, AJ Styles and Sting to give his character a unique feel. Connors' work as a face is what he is most recognized for, combining both elements of his dark nature and his Christian belief. Also having a love for video games, Connor has used games such as Tekken and Metal Gear Solid to help create an edge to his character, using the charisma and dry comedy of Solid Snake and the passion and work ethic of Jin Kazama. Connors' style of wrestling is a mixture of mixed martial arts, technical and high flying. The mixed martial arts part of his style has come from not only being a fan of MMA, but also being a student. The technical aspect of the style comes from the various wrestlers in Ring Of Honor, Dragon Gate and other companies that emphasis wrestling over storylines. The high flying part comes from Connor first watching Rey Mysterio Vs Psychosis on WCW Nitro, citing that up until this point he had "Been strictly a Sting fan". External links * Connors' Myspace Category:Wrestlers